Together At Last
by FanficxAnime
Summary: Natsu and Lucy do a job request together read and find out what happens when Natsu begins to fall for Lucy. THE WHOLE STORY IS IN NATSU'S POV. MY FIRST FANFIC please don't be harsh on judgements.


I looked, staring off at the sunset. I was sitting on a chair looking out a window. Lucy and I had just took a job for ourselves and we finished getting checked into the resort. Happy stayed back, he lately has been acting weird but I didn't bother him. Obviously it was hard for me to leave Happy behind but he insisted. "Please go ahead I'm not in the mood of it for today…" I remembered Happy's voice. Right after he said that he said something really perverted, that little kitty cats face expression changed to an evil like grin just after Lucy turned around then said… "Go ahead Natsu I won't judge if you have a sudden strong 'feeling' for Lucy during that mission" I could have blasted his face right then and there but I wouldn't do that to my little bud. After 3 hopeless motion sickness hours we arrived! The receptionist got our rooms messed up so we have to sleep in one bed! It didn't bother me but I sure hope Lucy felt the same way, she looked real settle when the receptionist told us so I didn't take it much of a bother. Anyways, Erza and Grey are not here because they decided to go on a weekend get away with their lovers, Juvia and Jalall. So it was just me and Lucy. "Natsu the showers here are great!" Lucy said walking up behind me still in her towel. "You ok you looked all down in the dumps..." She sat next to me and stared. "Eh I don't know." I started "it's just not like us to take a mission all by ourselves…" I finished. "I see…" Lucy replied. It was silent we were both trying to figure out what to say. "Nothing we can do about it right?" Lucy said with a sudden leap and she jumped to her feat. "Come on Natsu… Say the line!" She said almost begging. "Hum? What do you mean?" I asked then she got into some weird position and said in an impression of me… "IM ALL FIRED UP" She yelled. I chuckled she looked cute but then, her towel dropped in all of the commotion. I looked away my face was burning hotter than my flames I heard her do a cute little "EEP!" I heard rustles and she said I can look. She surprisingly got dressed into a pink mini skirt and a white crop top pretty fast. "Like it?" She asked posing as if nothing happened. "Yea you look cute…" I said and got up to my feat. "Oh… thanks" She said I think I saw her slightly blush. "Say I know what would really lift your spirits want to go eat?" She asked grabbing a pink mini bag to go with her outfit knowing I would say yes. "HECK YEA!" I yelled out she smiled lets go. We went do the street to some sushi restaurant. I ordered octopus, fish and chips, 10 sushi rolls, and a large drink. Lucy ordered 5 sushi rolls and a glass of water. How can someone eat small portions? Our food arrived and I gobbled it up then I grab the candle light and swallowed that too. Lucy took sips of her water and ate 1 sushi at a time. We talked and talked till it got late. "We should head back." She yawned. "Right." Lucy paid for the meal how sweet of her. We walked home very close to each other and for some reason I had a strong urge to hold her hand. It was like I was falling in love but I didn't want to admit it. When we came to the resort we got ready for bed and we tried to figure out how to sleep in a king sized bed without making any awkward 'connections'. We put unwanted pillows between the bed and we fell asleep. I for one fell asleep thinking about Lucy I feel asleep smiling. I woke up holding her in my arms. I freaked out and hesitated she woke up to me moving around trying to get out of the embrace. "Natsu? Why are you holding me?" She asked. "I uh did this in my sleep I swear I'm not some freaky pervert!" I begged for mercy. Although, I was comfortable and didn't want to move. Eventually we got up and acted like nothing happened the job was easy we just had to do an overnight job at some museum Lucy and I had different positions so we couldn't talk as planned I was upset. We got to the resort and began packing for the morning. I couldn't help but realize I completely fell for Lucy and admitted it to myself. I just needed to tell her but I didn't know when or how. "This 10,000 jewel we made is great you can have it for your rent." I said finally. "Thanks Natsu." She replied. Another night went by and we woke up in the same position. "NOT AGAIN!" I yelled. Later we found ourselves getting ready to leave. Lucy took a shower and I waited and packed in mean time. Once Lucy got out my heart seem to skip a beat I was incredibly happy to see her and she was only gone for so long. "Lucy your back!" I yelled. "Haha you ok? I was only tak-…" Lucy was interrupted at my staring. "Natsu you're acting strange seriously what's up?" Lucy asked me. "DAMMIT I CANT TAKE IT ANYMMORE!" I grabbed hold of her and pressed my lips on hers. I looked to see her eyes wind back into my kiss and I did so too. We stopped and she looked at me. "So this is how you feel Natsu?" She asked with confidence in her voice. "Y-Yea" I hesitated but managed to speak. Lucy smiled I knew exactly what that smile meant. "So does this mean you like me? If so um want to um be my uh…" I knew what to say but no words came out. Lucy giggled. "You're what?" She teased. "WANT TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND?!" I blurted out the last part. She hugged me and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend Natsu…" She said and we embraced each other and spoke the same thing at once… "Finally were together."


End file.
